Exitus
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry's having some difficulties with himself, ones that are unknown untill a scene can no longer be held back. As the scene plays through, what will happen to the golden boy? why is severus involved...more importantly, why is severus' tongue involved?


_**Exitus**_

_**This is SNARRY so if you do not like Severus Snape X Harry Potter, this is not the fic. For you.**_

_**Warning: main character death (sort of...) SLASH, YAOI, homosexual love, boys love, Shota, Chan... **__**male teen X over 30 male**_

_**Chapter: 1...or one-shot...?**_

_**character pairing: Severus X Harry**_

_**bash-ee-s: Dumbledore bashing... x3**_

_**coarse language:Yes. (THERE WILL BE SWEARING)**_

_**A\N: I have no clue where I might be taking this... I found this awesome song, and I was pretty emotional so I got this thought and I got it down pretty quick... while listening to the awesome song... so here it is. If your going to snipe me for the...(supposed) 'character death', don't hit the the right hand or head, 'cause this might just evolve from a kinda sadangsty one-shot to an awesome plot. :) if I get the plot coke churning up some awesomeness again there WILL BE ADDED WARNINGS 'cause I'm one of those sick-twisted bitches with weird ass fetishes. ;) so, enjoy this little snippet of my weird thoughts.**_

A scream echoed through the room, drawing every ones attention...to Griffindore table... to one screaming Harry Potter. Out of no where the boy doubled over and griped the sides of his head, letting out a blood curdling scream. All eyes in the great hall turned on the boy wounder, watching in horror, shock and curiosity as the green eyed boy screamed out.

The screams became louder and louder, the boy standing from his seat, staggering as he hunched over at the waist, spit dripping from his mouth as he gasped for air between tear-worthy screams. In a faded crack of his voice Harry began to scream out mournful and hysterical laughs. Said jerks of his diaphragm accompanied by a symphony from his vocal cords ended abruptly as he staggered around the table to face the teachers table, his head thrown back as he went out on a screaming solo that was painful to the ears, making many of the female students breaking out into shocked tears.

After a handful of moments spent screaming to the sky, his long vocal solo faded to hysterical and maniacal laughs as loud as his screaming, but was slowly dying to a tone just above barely yelling, and then did the boy move again. His head snapping back as he took a long breath, the hysterical laughs spilling from his throat dying to random jerky excited giggles as he stalked forward, his eyes a dark forest green, his face like a mad mans, his movements menacing.

He had come roughly fifteen feet from the table when he began laughing loudly as he walked, throwing his head to the sides to glare with un-recognized emotion filling his eyes, features and aurora. His laughing got a bit lower as he reached five feet before the teachers table and he let out a huff of a crude laugh as he looked over the tables occupants. He looked completely impassive as he layed eyes on the last person at the table: Severus Snape. The boys eyes letting on something anyone who stared into the boys eyes couldn't place right away.

Harry laughed darkly at the man and regained his bearings slightly and started at the headmaster. He bit out a harsh laugh before he began speaking "Old man, how bloody quaint! With your purple robes and your blue beard. Wouldn't you look..." he began to hiss through his teeth "So fucking cute in blue and green" slowly the room watched as the mans robes changed. Albus went to speak but Harry continued, effectively cutting the man off "No words you traitorous fuck." a steel strip attached itself to the mans mouth and the man went for his want but Harry said flatly "Don't struggle. You'll look so..._nasty_." the last word was hissed and the man stopped all movement, looking as if he would have a stroke.

The entire room was at a loss... everything was happening so quickly... only a minute or so had passed from the initial...outburst. All in all no one would have expected what happened next.

Harry's eyes landed on the schools potions master and Harry's face was instantly graced with a sinister smile that made the pale teacher want to shiver. The boy inhaled lazily before speaking with a lopsided sadistic smile "Ssseverusss." the mans name came out in a hiss no one, not even the Dark Lord could manage and it made him shiver lightly. The boy smirked knowingly, showing off sharp canines at the one side of the boys mouth. Severus shifted ever so slightly and In that split second Harry was in front of him, no more than a foot away from the table. He looked up instantly to be met with the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen, even more brilliant and beautiful than lily's, and instantly his breath caught in a half-formed gasp.

Harry seemed to roll around with a hyped up version of excitement and amusement as he smirked down at the seated professor, said man staring almost bewildered- well, as bewildered as the potions master could probably look- at the boy in front of him. Severus straightened as Harry began to speak again "How..." at Severus' stiffening Harry chuckled darkly and leaned forward, setting his palms on the table- making the entire table disappear- Harry's hands went down a little further until they touched both of the mans thighs.

Severus stiffened, what looked like more than even bodily possible as the boys hands made contact with him. Raw magick, raw power surged through him making his muscles tense at the delicious sensations being sent through him. Due to the two steps of about six inches a piece: Harry had enough height to lean on the man and be able to be just below eye level with the man.

The boy gave the man another toothy smirk and finished his mini-sentence with a breathy drawn-out hiss of "...marvelousss." in a quick second the boys face turned to an angry one of malice and hatred and said more calmly then should have been possible with the rage Severus felt coming from the boy "Its your fault..." he paused "Its _all __**your**_ fucking _fault_!" Severus was actually surprised at the boys words

_His fault? What was his fault?_

He wanted to voice the questions at the tip of his tongue, but the boy suddenly _had_ his tongue. More correctly the boy's tongue was _in his_ mouth... but only briefly before _his tongue_ was being sucked on by the green eyed beauty. He gasped lightly at the sensation, but found he was getting more sensations from the magic coursing into his body from the boys hands on his thighs. Said hands inched there way up the older mans thighs... higher and higher and- oh gods!- _higher_ on Severus' thighs before the boys smaller hands abruptly stopped and the kiss was ended between the two.

Every ounce of Harry's anger was gone in those few moments the contact was there, and the boy began to speak again, but softly

"You don't know..."

Harry's voice turned mournful and sad as he repeated himself

"You don't know..."

he smiled sadly and whispered

"So I breath my life into you."

the boys lips turned a blood red like he had lipstick on and leaned forward and kissed the shocked and confused potions master square on the lips in a chaste kiss that was shy and firm. The boy pulled away and Severus immediately regained his voice, but apparently not rationale. The boy began to fall, albus returning to normal as the teachers table re-materialized. The room erupted in chaos as Harry hit the ground. Teachers and students instantly rushed for Harry, fearing the worst, but all Severus managed was:

"Breath your life into me?" before his vision faded to black, the feeling of tears running down his cheeks the last thing he could recognize.

_**A\N: So, please tell me what you think? I would appreciate every little comment, question, request...er...anything. :) weird bitch out homies! *laughs hysterically* **_

_**~SSOTVDG**_


End file.
